They’re enemy, my love
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Mello’s family hates Matt’s and Matt’s family hates Mello’s. But what happens when they notice each other and want to develop a relationship? Will they’re families forbid it or will they go for it? And what of Near?
1. Chapter 1

They're enemy, my love

Disclaimer: Don't own DN, if I did like most people say here. L, Matt and Mello would still be alive and Mello would have won, because I wanna see how he would've done it.

A/N: New story like I was talking bout…I got to be careful and update both, but hey, I finally caught up with my classes. Woot! …anyway enjoy.

Summary: Mello's family hates Matt's and Matt's family hates Mello's. But what happens when they notice each other and want to develop a relationship? Will they're families forbid it or will they go for it? And what of Near?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now seven am and Mail was nowhere to be found. His parents looked everywhere and couldn't find him. He was actually sleeping under his bed. Mail's parents were morning people and that was the reason he slept under his bed, to not be disturbed by them. Unfortunately, when his dad went to go look in his room again he seen his arm out from under the bed.

"Mail, you lazy kid." His father sighed, grabbing a hold of his hand and yanked him out from under the bed.

"Huh? Oh, hey Mikami." Mail sighed tiredly once he was yanked out from under the bed.

"Call me your father, Mail."

"I look nothing like you. I don't see why Light even married you in the first place and now I have to call Light who was my father, my mother…it's stupid and confusing." Mail hissed, crossing his arms once he sat up.

"Are you going to school?" Mikami asked, completely ignoring the tense feeling in his chest, and the coldness of Mail's words. Sure, Mikami wasn't Mail's real father, but tried his best to act like one. Since Light was now a mother figure.

Mail nodded to Mikami's question and stood up. He growled roughly at Mikami to get him out of his room. He made sure that his "father" closed the door right, due to there being a specific way to close his door. Once Mail was done gathering his shit and got dressed, he walked downstairs and ripped the two pieces of toast out of Light's right hand and marched right out of the front door, of the house. He was pissed off at the both of them or more of the situation. It had only been two years and Mail still wasn't used to it. That now his real father was now his mother and that they had a new person in the household that wanted Mail to call him "father". Normally he didn't care if someone was gay, but the thought of his father now being his mother, was what got to him. Mail shook his head and made his way to Nate's place.

His mother was Takada, a single parent that had an abusive father. The father, Nate's grandfather, hated him for how he was and what he looked like. Calling him the image of the man that had gotten his daughter pregnant at a young age and left her. His grandfather wanted nothing to do with him and would beat the shit out of him from time to time. It had gotten to the point where Takada couldn't leave them alone together when she went to work, so she would have Nate stay at Mail's house till she got home.

Once Mail arrived he knocked on Nate's front door. He had answered right away and rushed into Mail's arms, causing the older boy to be knocked down on to the ground.

"Did it happen again?" Was all Mail asked, due to the wind being knocked out of him. Normally when the younger boy ran into Mail's arms it usually meant that something was wrong.

He could feel Nate shaking and part of his shirt, in the middle of his chest; go wet from the tears that were running down the younger boys face. "Yes." Was all Nate spoke, into Mail's chest. Or rather mumbled into his chest.

Mail sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held him within his warm and tight embrace. "How could it happen? Your mother has yet to leave." He spoke gently. Nate only sat there in Mail's lap and shook his head "No." Signaling that he didn't want to talk about such a horrible thing.

"Well, let's getting going, hm?" Mail asked, looking down at the smaller, petite boy that sat in his lap.

Nate got up from Mail's lap and stood up. He looked back down at the older boy and shortly after he stood up. On their way to school Mail held onto Nate's left hand with his right. Once Mail got in through the front doors of the school, something bright caught his eye. He stopped and looked around for it and gave up minutes later. Due to not seeing it again.

As soon as Mail and Nate found their first class, that they had together. Mail seen the bright thing again…only this time he seen that it was a person.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter.

A/N: Hope you liked it, review to get to the next chapter. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

They're enemy, my love

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Eh, we all know this by now.

A/N: Fucking piece of shit worthless trash of a person…I feel slightly better. Any fucking way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mail and Nate walked up to the front of the class. For some reason their teacher decided to post where they were supposed to sit, up on the big greenish chalk board. To Mail it looked upside down, but who said he was giving the board his full attention? If the distracting blond wasn't there in his seat with his arms crossed glaring at everyone else in the class. Then Mail might have had better luck knowing where he sat. Nate grabbed Mail's right hand and lead him over to where he sat. Nate was lucky enough to be seated right next to him in the isle; He was even more pleased that he had the end of the row, meaning he wasn't in the middle of Mail and a stranger.

Nate brought out his regular sized white rabbit plush and started to fiddle with its ears, after seating it on the desk. He made it look at Mail and wave to him. Of course Mail smiled and waved back. Nate had known that he was a homosexual and fell in love with Mail, but never uttered the words to him. He unfortunately had an anxiety and that was, being alone without at least someone to talk to comfortably. Nate was scared that if he told Mail, that he'd leave him.

The blond boy had seen that Nate had a toy and stood up out of his desk. He quickly rushed over to the younger more fragile boy and wrenched the plush out of his hands. "Leave your toys at home, sissy!" He screamed, wriggling the plush with his right hand as he spoke.

Mail stood up out of his desk and grabbed the plush and handed it back to Nate. He hugged his plush very tightly looking up at the both of them with big innocent eyes. "Don't fuck around with him please." Mail whispered softly, with a clam look on his face. As if Mihael were no threat to him what so ever. The blond seemed stunned by the auburn haired boy. He didn't speak or smirk not even a yell or any physical activity. He stood there and then walked away to his desk. As soon as the teacher or what seemed like him. Entered the room the kids stopped talking and let out sighs. The morning was horrible enough, with the shitty weather. The teacher was , it was rumored that his class was very hard for just a regular subject. History was his territory and he made it hard as fuck.

"I'm only going to repeat this once." He sighed, softly. "Mail, put your electronic device away. Nate, put the plush away. Mihael, you of all people shouldn't even be trying to open up a chocolate bar right now. Madison, lipstick away now. Riley, no food. Kat, no gum." Mr. Wammy, spoke. In a complete monotone-like voice. Saying the names of the people in the class that were trying to do something.

"Chewing gum helps me think." Kat muttered, as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Mihael tried the same thing she did. But Mr. Wammy didn't let it slide. She had to spit out the gum and the rest of the kids had to put everything back in their back packs. Mihael was pissed, but Mr. Wammy knew his dad very well and could tell him that Mihael had probably stolen a bar of chocolate from him.

Mihael's family was not really as stuck up as most people thought them to be. His father was one in the investigative community, his mother in the art community, well technically. Mihael's mother was kind of stupid, which makes him think that how his dad could ever have married her. She was a bitch that was and is still stuck up. His father however was very intelligent and number one in most things. He wasn't really stuck up, but he would let you know if he disliked something. Weather it was meant to be mean or not.

He was pissed and couldn't wait for first period to end. _"Ugly old man, heh. Thinks he has the right to tell me what to do." _Mihael thought to himself, as he wrote a note and crumpled it up. He looked at Kat and tossed it at her. Hitting her in the eye, which caused her to wake up and fall out of her seat.

"Holy shit, what was that?" She spoke, sitting up. She had a blush on her face due to the embarrassment. And flipped Mihael off. But he smirked and looked at the auburn haired boy whose name was Mail. He for some reason found himself obsessed with him.

The first period ended with four detentions. Mihael was pissed, same with Kat, Mail and Nate himself. All of them had received detentions for talking and note passing.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When school ended Mihael was still staring at Mail and he had stared at him. They knew nothing of each other, but felt like they did or at least that they're families knew something 'bout each other.

"Old fucking teacher. Thinks he can give me a detention." Mail muttered, as he put his hands up behind his head. Much like one of his favorite video game characters, Sora.

"We are both at fault. But at least we can serve it tomorrow, since he's busy tonight." Nate calmly spoke, as he held onto his plush white rabbit.

Mail sighed and nodded as they walked to his house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dude, this is so unfair!" Kat yelled, as she walked down the opposite side of the street with Mihael.

"Damn right it is." He sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Shitty way to end it I know. Anyway, see if you can guess why their families hate each other. I want to see if anyone has a clue and don't worry. I will be updating more. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

They're enemy, My love

A/N: …*looks at list of excuses.* I've been bored, tired, having really felt like working. I've also been through a lot of shit. Fights, arguments, break ups…anyway I was thinking of another story…but then I thought. "Finish at least one of the ones you have out first." ^^' So, here is another update for this one. (I seem to like this one more.)

Disclaimer: We know. Don't own.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The night was just as shitty as the day. Well, at least Mihael thought so. He was starting to fall asleep. He had such great difficulties sleeping, the nightmares had seemed so vivid to him. When he told his parents, His father was concerned and his mother had to have it explained to her more clearly. They set up an appointment for him; with the doctor his father trusted the most. In the end the blonde was given pills to keep the nightmares away. It had been two months since then. But the blonde ignored it and continued with his life. He was still awake or so he thought.

Dream: _Mihael had woken up in a strange bedroom his eyes had never laid on before. The bed was covered in black silk sheets, the window slightly ajar. With a purple drape blowing in the wind. The scent of the room smelt like chocolate and cigarette smoke. Something he found that actually smelt good mixed to him. But why was he there, he was in his room a minute ago. Was he kidnapped or was it something else? The feeling in the air didn't seem hostile, no threat felt at all. It was actually pleasant to be there. Until he seen another person standing in the corner. With only their face lit up due to a handheld device and a smaller light, reddish almost. Mail looked at the other and dropped his cigarette; it hit the floor and was stomped out. Next he placed his handheld at a nightstand next to him and walked over to Mihael. _

"_Hey." Mail mumbled his voice so smooth to Mihael. He was in a trance it basically seemed. _

_Mihael was searching for words but found himself lost. "Can't speak, huh? Oh well, words are not needed right now. Only sounds." Mail whispered, right in front of the other. "Bend over." Mihael looked up at Mail as he mouthed these words. He found himself obeying Mail's every command. He bent over the bed and found himself moaning. As Mail's hands searched over his body. Teasing Mihael's erection and tweaking his nipples. Mail had taken Mihael's clothing off for him and gotten naked himself. He licked the blonde's left ear and pushed his member inside of him. Rough, deep and fast movements taken inside of the slightly older boy. He found himself screaming in pleasure as he let Mail continue. _

"_Wh-why is this happening? W-why am I obeying his commands? I hardly know this person and he's fucking me…Yet I feel comfortable." Mihael thought as he clenched his hands along the silk sheets. His screams continued into the night until Mail came inside of him. Mihael had long since fallen over onto the bed, since he could no longer hold himself up due to the incredible pleasure he felt from the other._

"_M-Mail, I love you."He managed to whisper, loud enough for the other one. _

"_I know you do. I love you too." Mail whispered, flipping the blonde over on to his back and kissing him._

Mihael awoke with a start. Had that dream been real or fake? Or was it simply telling the future? He didn't know, but what he did know was that someone was now in his room watching him.

"Yo." Kat waved, completely entertained, "Have a nice dream?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're little buddy seems…happy."

Mihael looked down and blushed. He covered himself.

"Think of unpleasant thoughts. I can help you."

Mihael nodded. "Okay close you're eyes and take a deep breath." She spoke.

The blonde did as he was told. "Alright, now think of an old lady, that's dead and rotten. Maggots crawling in and out of her. Majority of her flesh gone. Hence the rotten part."

Mihael shuddered, that had most certainly done the trick. "Thanks."

"No problem…Who were you dreaming bout?"

"No one… More importantly why are you here? Are you're parents having another social event?"

"Yeah, mother and father have a bunch of friends over. I bet Namikawa's mad at me. Oh well."

"How did you get in my room anyway? I'm on the second floor?"

"Climbed, look I just needed to get out of my house. Mido's unhappy and Namikawa's an ass lately." She sighed.

"Fine." Mihael, himself sighed. He wasn't going to bother with asking Kat anymore questions. Once the father is an ass he will be for awhile. Especially one that has high expectations. He moved over to let Kat sit down on the bed.

"Hey, how are you going to get dressed for school tomorrow?"

"I already have clothes and my backpack."

Mihael sighed again and laid down. Allowing her to lie down next to him. Once the sun came up Misa, Mihael's mother saw that she was in the bed with him and got curious. She slowly snuck up to the bed and pulled back the sheets. Both of the kids woke up a little shocked that she had pulled an act like that. But Misa was simply looking to see if they had clothes on still.

"Mother…Get the hell out."

Misa turned her nose to them and left.

"What's with you're mother lately?" Kat asked, she was changing in front of Mihael. The boy didn't mind they had that sort of brother-sister bond. So, he looked away.

"I have no clue." He mumbled, looking for clean clothes. He was thinking of the next time he'd see Mail. _"It's not like I have something for him."_ He thought. Then shook his head and changed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mail was dressed and called Nate. The smaller boy was ready to go to school with his friend. They met on the way and dreaded the end of the way when they would have to go to detention.

{I'm skipping ahead to detention.}

Once all four of them were there. They spilt up. Bored out of their minds. Mail tried sneaking his games, but Mr. Wammy caught him. It made Mihael laugh a tiny bit till Mail turned around and looked at him angrily. The slightly older boy looked away in an instant. Partly scared of Mail. Then he glanced over at Nate, who seemed to never leave Mail's side.

"_Mail Yagami." _Mihael thought to himself. _"Maybe Father might know something bout him. I know he worked with a Yagami before." _

After detention was over Mihael ran home quickly. His father would be home soon. Maybe that's why his mother was a bitch. Lawliet was gone for two months working more likely. But he'd always call twice a week to talk to the both of them. When the blonde got home he was right. His father was back. He ran up to him and asked him about the redheaded boy and only got an ice cold stare and the muttering of few words.

"Don't ask about someone who is related to utter trash." Normally His father wouldn't speak of someone like that. Sure he would tell them if he didn't like them, but he found that there was nothing to benefit from insulting someone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter. Shitty ending I know, But I really wanted to get it out there. Anyway, Mail doesn't have Mikami's last name. He refused to. But L and Misa hate Light and Mikami for these reasons.

L thinks he's guilty still. Granted Mido and Namikawa's co-worker was found to be kira. (And no I'm just saying Light never regained his memories of that in this.)

Misa was Light's till he flat out told her off and said he was gay. (That's Misa's reason. She likes Light slightly, but hates Mikami.)

Anyway, more will be explained later.


End file.
